


Папочка (Daddy)

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Grief/Mourning, Incest, M/M, Neglect, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage - Freeform, non-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый раз папочка Ричарда навестил его, когда мальчику было три года. В тот день папа повел его в парк, качал на качелях и даже купил ему мороженое.</p><p>***</p><p>Второй визит случился, когда Ричарду было пять лет и он только-только готовился поступить в начальную школу. Мальчику там не очень понравилось... Папочка снова купил сыну мороженое и отвёл мальчишку в его комнату, усадил на кровать и засунул свой член в рот Ричарда, потому что хорошие папы так и поступают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хороший мальчик (Good Boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662268) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> На самом деле вот вся серия: http://archiveofourown.org/series/36694 
> 
> Выкладка на фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1279003

Первый раз папочка Ричарда навестил его, когда мальчику было три года. В тот день папа повел его в парк, качал на качелях и даже купил ему мороженое.  
  
***  
  
Второй визит случился, когда Ричарду было пять лет и он только-только готовился поступить в начальную школу. Мальчику там не очень понравилось, и папочка успокоил его, сказав, что его тоже бесила начальная школа, и что Ричард уже достаточно большой мальчик для таких пустяковых капризов. Папочка снова купил сыну мороженое и отвел мальчишку в его комнату, усадил на кровать и засунул свой член в рот Ричарда, потому что хорошие папы так и поступают.  
  
***  
  
Когда Ричарду было семь, его мамочка заболела. Ей пришлось надолго лечь в больницу, и теперь она не могла отвозить сына в школу по утрам.  
  
***  
  
Когда Ричарду было почти восемь, они с папой отправились на похороны мамы. Он не грустил из-за её смерти - может быть, теперь она будет есть достаточно, найдет лекарства от своей болезни и почувствует себя лучше, а когда Ричард вырастет и умрёт, он сможет снова увидеться с мамой и они опять смогут поиграть в клюэдо и карты.  
  
\- Теперь ты будешь жить со мной, - сказал папа, когда они смотрели, как опускают лакированный красный гроб, с лежащими на крышке розами в черную бездну свежевырытой могилы. Он не хотел, чтобы маму похоронили в земле, он хотел, чтоб она была сожжена и обращена в дерево, или чтобы ее прах был развеян у пруда, куда она брала сына, когда он грустил из-за того, что никто не хотел играть с ним в школе.  
  
Но, он ничего не сказал - он боялся, что кто-то ударит его, как это делали другие дети.  
  
\- Тебе нравится здесь, зайка? – спросил папа. Ричард кивнул. Папочка был богатым: у него был свой телик, и Ричард уже представлял, как он ночью будет смотреть по нему старые странные фильмы, закутавшись в теплый плед. Папочка купил своему сыночку новую одежду и самые лучшие игрушки, а ещё пообещал, что у него в комнате будет огромная  _книжная полка_. Он сказал, что Ричард сможет есть мороженое каждый вечер, если он будет послушным мальчиком и будет делать то, что скажет папочка.   
  
Когда они приехали домой, папа спросил можно ли ему засунуть в рот Ричарда своего петушка.  **(1)**  
  
\- Что такое петушок? – спросил мальчик, сидя на папином диване и думая о том, как он будет скучать по маме, но он будет пытаться не грустить. – Это же цыпленок?  
  
Папа рассмеялся над ним и сел рядом с Ричардом. Его брюки выглядели смешно, но он старался не смотреть на них. Глазеть – неприлично. Мужчина расстегнул свои брюки и, вставая, приспустил их вместе с бельем. Его член был большим и напряженным, как и в прошлый раз.  
  
\- Это петушок, - папа рассмеялся и взял свой член в руку, поглаживая его пальцами. Ричард подумал о маме, замешивающей тесто для хлеба.  
\- О, - ответил он.  
\- Это сделает меня счастливым. Зайка, хочешь сделать своего папочку счастливым? – спросил мужчина. Ричард кивнул. Он надеялся, что хотя бы в этот раз папа назовёт его по имени.  
\- Больше, чем что-либо на свете, - признался Ричард и открыл свой рот, позволяя папе двигаться вперёд, помещая свой хуй в рот Ричарда. Папа двигал бёдрами, и его член входил и выходил изо рта Ричарда. Он не был уверен, почему папа делает это, но он издавал смешные звуки в процессе, и выглядел действительно счастливым, так что, Ричард позволял ему, даже если это заставляло его челюсть и горло болеть, пока горькое вещество, что выходило из пениса отца, не заставило его закашляться.   
  
Папа натянул свои штаны обратно и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Ричардом, который сел ему на колени и свернулся клубком, слушая его сердцебиение.  
  
\- Можно мне мороженое? – просил Ричард. – Пожалуйста.  
  
Папа посмотрел на него, рассмеялся и пошёл на кухню, вернувшись назад с большой чашкой мороженого с двумя ложками внутри.  
  
\- Поторопись и надень пижамку и, возможно, я оставлю тебе немного мороженого, и мы сможем посмотреть фильм, - подразнил папа, отправляя в рот большой кусок. Ричард пискнул и встал, убегая в свою комнату и распахивая свой чемодан. Он быстро надел пижаму, вернулся назад, запрыгнул на диван рядом с папой и снова свернулся клубочком.   
  
\- Что мы будем смотреть? – спросил мальчик нетерпеливо. Он не смотрел фильмов с того самого момента, когда мама взяла его в кино, но это было только для того, чтобы спрятаться от плохих людей, которые хотели выгнать их из дома. Но их все же нашли на задних рядах, и мужчине в красном пришлось попросить мамочку вместе с Ричардом покинуть зал на самом интересном месте.  
  
\- Ты любишь супергероев? – спросил папа.  
\- Мне нравятся эльфы. И феи. И карлики. И… кхм… мне нравится магия.  
\- Мамочка читала тебе Гарри Поттера?   
  
Ричард кивнул с энтузиазмом. Они читали четвертую книгу, когда мама заболела. Он не знал, выиграл или нет Гарри турнир Трёх Волшебников. Он надеялся, что Гарри тогда победил и никто больше не умрёт.  
  
\- А ты когда-нибудь видел фильмы?  
  
Ричард ахнул и хихикнул, покачав головой. Он откусил кусочек мороженого и обсосал ложечку. Он знал о существовании фильмов, и они хотели посмотреть их, но мама нигде не могла найти место для просмотра.   
  
\- Мы можем? – взволнованно спросил Ричард, слизывая новый кусочек мороженого на своей ложке.  
\- Конечно, зайка! – сказал папа ласково и, засунув DVD-диск в проигрыватель, запустил фильм.  
  
Папа не был жалким, как о нём отзывалась мама. Она говорила, что он делал неправильные вещи, но только с Ричардом он до сих пор был милым. Мама говорила, что папа может сделать Ричарду больно, если он пойдёт с ним или если папа придёт домой, поэтому Ричард боялся его, но всякий раз, когда папа навещал Ричарда, он был мил с мальчиком. Он не был уверен, что маме стоит беспокоиться из-за этого.  
  
***  
  
Ночью Ричарду приснился кошмар - ему приснился Волан-де-Морт, который был на затылке мамочки, который стал причиной ее болезни и смерти; а еще ему приснилось, что он летал на метле и свалился с нее; Ричард звал папу на помощь, но папа его не спас, и потом мальчик ударился о землю и…  
  
Когда он проснулся, Ричард вскочил с кровати и побежал в комнату папы. Папа ещё не спал, работая в своём лэптопе, только взглянул вверх, когда Ричард прижался к нему.  
  
\- Зайка? – ласково спросил папа. – Плохой сон?  
  
Ричард кивнул и придвинулся, обняв папу своими ручками за талию, зарываясь лицом в его грудь. Папочка закрыл лэптоп и опустил его на пол, а потом заботливо обхватил лицо Ричарда теплыми ладонями, нежно сжимая детские щечки. Мужчина наклонился чуть ближе и, коснувшись губами губ своего сына, протолкнул свой язык в его рот.   
  
Он был слишком большим. Всё в его папе было слишком большим для рта Ричарда, и мальчик и сам пожелал быть большим, ведь тогда бы он смог сделать папочку счастливым.   
  
И так же Ричард почувствовал много отвращения, когда папа стал водить пальцами по его животу.  
  
Он всхлипнул и папа отстранился, но его лицо всё ещё было близко и Ричард мог рассмотреть волосы на лице мужчины и морщины вокруг глаз.  
  
\- Что-то не так? – спросил папа. Ричард покачал головой и лёг, натянув одеяло до плеч.  
\- Страшно, - пробормотал он. – Не хочу спать.  
  
Папа лёг рядом с Ричардом и крепко прижал его к своей груди.   
  
\- Всё хорошо, зайка. Я защищу тебя.  
  
Ричард улыбнулся и кивнул, внезапно почувствовав себя согретым, успокоенным и сонным.  
  
***  
  
Ричард отправился в школу в следующий понедельник. Это была новая школа. Она была больше и громче, чем его последнее место учёбы. Он был самым юным в своём классе, он всегда был младшим и так же он был мелким. Все дети пугали его.   
  
Он попросил папу остаться всего лишь на день, но папа отправился на работу и пообещал, если Ричард продержится весь учебный день, то они могли бы сделать что-нибудь особенное после обеда.  
  
Ричард сел на последнюю парту и вместо того, чтобы заниматься математикой, устало подпер голову кулачком, кропотливо зарисовывая поля тетради. Он не попал в передрягу, потому что ответил, когда назвали его имя, и он рисовал гроб мамочки, и учитель знал, почему мальчик грустный.  
  
Он качался на качелях во время ланча и кто-то украл золотую рыбку из его коробки для обеда. У него по-прежнему были его бутерброд и содовая, но он совершенно не хотел есть.  
  
Девочка с ободком в виде кошачьих ушек и нарисованными усами подошла к нему и подсела рядом. Она сказала, что дети игнорируют её тоже, потому что у неё рыжие волосы, но ей нравится думать, что это клубничный блонд. Она сказала, что её зовут Китти, но Ричард не поверил ей.  
  
***  
  
Папа был там, когда Ричард вышел из класса. Он сидел на качелях, делая что-то в своём телефоне, и тихонько отталкиваясь ногами вперёд-назад, будто его раскачивал ветер. Когда он увидел Ричарда, он убрал телефон в карман джинсов и взял сына за руку.  
\- Как прошёл день? – спросил он. Ричард покачал головой и сжал руку папы.  
\- Нормально, - ответил мальчик. Он хотел убедиться ложь это или нет. Он надеялся, что нет. Он не любил лгать.  
\- Хочешь сходить посмотреть фильм? – спросил папа, засунув рюкзак Ричарда в багажник машины.   
\- Дава-ай... - пробормотал Ричард, провалившись в своё автокресло. Он не был достаточно большим, чтоб ездить без него. Он даже не думал, что когда-нибудь он будет достаточно большим, чтоб ездить без него.  
\- Я хочу заячьи ушки.  
  
Папа рассмеялся над ним и он почувствовал себя глупо. Он просто хотел поиграть с Кити.   
  
\- Я думаю, мы сможем найти тебе ободок или что-то в этом роде, зайка, - сказал папа.  
\- Я это и имел ввиду…  
\- После фильма, - пообещал папа.  
  
***  
  
Ричард стал плакать в середине фильма. Он был громким, страшным и жестоким. А папа продолжал смеяться над этим. Ричард не знал, что за фильм они собирались посмотреть, он просто был счастлив снова оказаться в кино.  
  
Но папа купил ему пиццу и содовую и сказал, чтобы он перестал плакать, ведь он большой мальчик, и Ричард успокоился.  
  
***  
  
Папа помог ему с домашними заданиями, хотя Ричард уже всё знал. После папа пошёл спать и сказал Ричарду, что он может посмотреть телик до девяти. Затем он тоже должен пойти спать.  
  
Папа вернулся в комнату за несколько минут до того, как закончилась программа и спросил Ричарда, хочет ли он сделать папочку счастливым.   
  
Ричард ответил: «Да», - потому что он всегда хотел сделать папочку счастливым. Если бы папа не был счастлив, он бы ушёл, как делал это раньше.  
  
Папа улыбнулся и назвал Ричарда хорошим мальчиком, и взял его за руку и пошёл с ним в комнату сына.   
  
\- Раздевайся, - сказал папа. Ричард сделал это без стыда. Мама говорила, что не стоит стесняться своего тела, и тем более он уже видел папино, так что папа мог тоже увидеть его.  
  
Папа достал тюбик из заднего кармана и быстро снял свою одежду. Его член был набухшим и красным. Ричард посмотрел вниз на свой пенис и удивился, почему у него не вышло так.  
  
\- Ложись на кровать. На живот, - сказал папа. Ричард повиновался, услышав щелчек открывающейся пластиковой крышки, он попытался посмотреть через плечо, но папа просто толкнул его головой вперёд, заставив снова улечься.   
  
Он почувствовал что-то холодное и мокрое, запихнутое в себя, и стал паниковать. Вещи не должны входить туда, только выходить. Особенно не холодные, влажные и большие вещи, которые растягивают его…  
  
\- Папочка, - Ричард издал жалобный звук и вцепился в простынь. – Папочка, пожалуйста, нет.  
  
Папа не остановился, хотя Ричард знал, это он что-то засовывал в него. Ему это не нравилось. Пальцы вновь оказались в нем, и он почувствовал как на глазах наворачиваются слёзы. Он не желал плакать, но он и не хотел чувствовать это жуткое, неприятное ощущение.  
  
\- Я думал, ты сказал, что хочешь осчастливить папочку, - проворчал мужчина и Ричард быстро закивал. Малыш не мог и представить, что кто-нибудь может быть счастлив, если папа не счастлив. Особенно сам мальчик. Если папочка не был счастлив, значит виноват в этом только Ричард.  
  
\- Ты большой мальчик, - сказал папа и добавил в Ричарда ещё что-то , но сейчас оно было тёплым. По крайней мере сейчас это было приятным. – Ты уже можешь немного потерпеть.  
  
Что-то большое стало толкаться в Ричарда и он выпустил испуганный всхлип, извиваясь под папой. Казалось, что огромное огненное чудовище, пульсируя, вонзалось в него и заставило мальчишку карабкаться от боли, сгребая под собой простынь и одеяло. Папа вытащил это из него, и Ричард догадался, что это был папин член. Он с облегчением вздохнул, но член снова толкнулся в него, и он снова закричал, пробиваемый мелкой дрожью.  
  
\- Ты делаешь всё прекрасно, - похвалил его папа. – Такой замечательный маленький мальчик.  
  
Казалось, будто это будет продолжаться вечно, резкий толчок и болезненный выход, вновь толчок и выход. Ричард думал, что он почувствует облегчение, но на самом деле было жутко больно. Он перестал плакать и уже не просил папу остановиться. Мальчик молчал, даже когда что-то влажное излилось в него и он почувствовал, что все это отвратительно, грязно и неправильно. Но папа старался, как мог. Он старался быть хорошим папой.  
  
\- Зайка, ты в порядке? – спросил папочка, вытащив член из Ричада и нежно поглаживая его спину. Мальчик заплакал в подушку и попытался попросить оставить его в покое. – Я наберу ванну для тебя, звучит неплохо. Да?  
  
Ричард кивнул. Он слушал, как набирается вода в ванную и когда папа вернулся с таблетками и водой, он был одет в пижаму. Ричард взял таблетку и попросил папу отвести его в ванную. Таблетки усыпили его, забрав всю боль и страдания. Ричард задремал в ванной, пока папа мыл мальчику волосы.  
  
***  
  
Ричард проснулся рано утром заплаканным, потому что его задница ужасно болела. Он был в кровати с папой и не хотел его тревожить, но вокруг не было никого, кто бы мог помочь.   
  
Папа намазал мальчика жгучим лосьоном. Он дал Ричарду побольше таблеток и вселенская боль немного утихла. Папочка оделся, накормил Ричарда фруктами и сказал, что он всё равно должен пойти в школу, ведь он хороший мальчик, и папа так счастлив с ним.  
  
\- Я не хочу, - пожаловался Ричард, когда папа буквально затащил сына в машину. – Мне больно. Папа, я не хочу.  
  
\- Ты очень расстраиваешь папочку, - сказал мужчина, заведя машину. Ричард хныкал во всё горло, но ничего не сказал. Когда они подъехали к школе, папа протянул ему ободок с заячьими ушками, поцеловал в лоб и сказал позвонить, если ему будет очень плохо.  
  
***  
  
Ричард позвонил через час, разрыдавшись из-за попытки нарисовать проросшие растения, и у него не все получилось вначале научного эксперимента и казалось, будто учитель забыл, что он - новенький.   
  
Китти сама вызвалась проводить Ричарда до медпункта.  
  
\- Почему ты плачешь? – спросила она. Ричард покачал головой и пожал плечами. Он не хотел говорить с ней об этом, казалось, будто его боль может пробраться и в тело девочки.  
\- Это из-за твоей мамы?  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Ричард, поправив свой ободок. – Из-за папы.  
\- О, - ответила она. – Можно я возьму тебя за руку?  
  
Ричард кивнул и дал ей свою руку. Она повела его вниз по коридорам и школьному двору, пока они не добрались до медпункта. Мужчина открыл дверь и, уставившись на Ричарда, спросил, что с ним.  
  
\- Он сказал, ему больно, - ответила Китти за него и ввела его во внутрь, не отпуская руки. Она была выше мальчика, но не на много.  
  
Медбрат опустился на колени и, тепло улыбаясь, стёр слёзы с лица Ричарда. Он был темнокожим, в шляпе и джинсах, и с застёгнутой рубашкой. Его глаза были добрыми, а голос глубоким и низким.  
  
\- Может, расскажешь мне об этом?  
  
Ричард замотал головой.  
\- Мне нужно домой. Позвоните папе.  
  
\- Может, ты расскажешь мне об этом первый?  
  
\- Папа, - повторил Ричард, начиная всхлипывать. – Нужно домой, - он хотел, чтобы Китти ушла и не видела его таким. Ему нравилась Китти. А сейчас он был так слаб.  
  
Медбрат приложил палец к губам и сказал, что всё будет хорошо, что они позвонят его папе, если он расскажет, что случилось.  
  
\- Папа засунул в меня свой член, - ответил мальчик. Доктор запнулся и сказал Кити уйти. Она запротестовала, но сдалась, как только медбрат сказал, что это серьёзно и Ричарду нужно серьезно поговорить с ним наедине.  
  
\- Расскажи мне об этом побольше, - попросил медбрат.  
  
\- Он сказал, что это сделает его счастливым. Я хочу домой.  
  
Медбрат оставил его в комнате в одиночестве и пошёл говорить по телефону. Он вернулся и спросил Ричарда, грустит ли он из-за смерти мамы, на что мальчик ответил  _«Да»._  Ему было очень грустно, он скучал по маме и мысли о ней заставили мальчика снова заплакать, разжигая боль в его груди.  
  
Медбрат вернулся в комнату и сказал ему, что папа скоро будет здесь. Ричард кивнул и, свернувшись калачиком в кресле, быстро задремал.  
  
***  
  
Всю дорогу до дома папа не разговаривал с ним. А когда они поднялись на крыльцо их дома и папа зашел внутрь, то он резко захлопнул входную дверь перед самым носом Ричарда.  
  
\- Папа! – испуганно позвал мальчик, стуча кулаком в дверь. Не услышав ответа, он снова заплакал. – Папочка!  
  
Папа ничего не ответил и Ричард понял, что он – плохой сын. Он расстроил папочку. Крупные слезы покатились градом по раскрасневшимся детским щекам.  
  
\- Папочка, я больше не буду! – Ричард зарыдал громче, стараясь убедить папу услышать его. – Я обещаю! Я буду хорошим…  
  
Дверь осталась закрытой. Он даже не слышал звуков, доносящихся из дома. Соленый слезы встали комом в горле мальчика, и ему казалось, что его сейчас просто вырвет. Он сел на ступеньки и стал ждать. В конечном счёте папочка все же откроет дверь.  
  
***  
  
Чтобы отвлечься, мальчик достал книгу из своего рюкзака и, перелистывая страницу за страницей, жевал остатки школьного обеда. Потом Ричард изрисовал практически половину блокнота и допил содовую. Его задница очень болела и он не знал, что делать, так что просто тихонько плакал и стонал.  
  
Сначала время шло медленно, затем мальчик задумался и отвлекся. Стемнело. Он мог уснуть и напротив двери, он все равно верил, что папа впустит его домой.  
  
Когда зажглись первые фонари, Ричард стал искать в своей сумке деньги - в нескольких кварталах от их дома был магазин и, возможно, мальчик смог бы пойти и купить еды, но он не мог ничего найти, ни единого пенса, а свой сэндвич он уже давно съел.  
  
Когда наступила полная темнота, Ричард замёрз. Он был в одном жакете, но у него в сумке была скомкана ветровка, и он натянул ее, безуспешно пытаясь согреться. Мальчик хотел спать, но боялся оставаться на улице совсем один на целую ночь; его жутко трясло от боли и слёз.  
  
Единственное, чего сейчас хотелось Ричарду, чтобы мама появилась здесь и спасла его.   
  
***  
  
Ричард не помнил, как заснул; он проснулся, когда папа поднял его с земли и понёс на руках внутрь дома.   
  
\- Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и больше никому не расскажешь, как я прикасаюсь к тебе? – спросил его папа.  
  
\- Д-да, - ответил Ричард и начал плакать. – Прости, папочка. Я не знал, прости. Я не хочу идти завтра в школу, я хочу остаться с тобой, папочка, пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал папа. – Я приготовил тебе какао.   
Ричард вцепился в папу, не давая мужчине положить его вниз, пока, наконец, папа ни сел в своё кресло и разрешил Ричарду пить какао, сидя у него на коленях.  
  
\- Прости меня, папочка,- Ричард продолжал говорить эти слова снова и снова. - Спасибо за то, что оставил меня… прости … прости меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Папа лишь улыбнулся и поцеловал его, жадно изучая детский рот своим языком, и Ричард позволил ему это, стараясь так же отвечать на поцелуи, которые, казалось, делали его папу очень, очень счастливым.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, зайка, - прошептал мужчина мужчина. – Я люблю тебя, но только когда ты хороший.  
  
\- Я буду хорошим, - с нетерпением пообещал Ричард. – Я буду хорошим, я обещаю, папочка. Даже если будет больно, я буду хорошим. Обещаю.  
  
  
____  
  
1\. Игра слов. В английском  _"cock"_  переводится как "член" и как "петух"


	2. Милые картинки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джим фотографирует Ричарда на телефон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История взята ещё с тумблера автора.  
> Автор, прости

\- Папочка, это мерзко, - заскулил Ричард, пытаясь не стереть со своего лица белую жидкость. Папа велел ему стоять смирно, но мальчик не был уверен, что ему это нравилось. Папочка сказал, что так Ричард выглядит очень милым, но мальчику с трудом в это верилось. Он не чувствовал красоту, лишь лёгкую грубость.  
  
Мужчина встал с кровати и взял свой телефон, лежавший на тумбочке.  
  
\- Просто потерпи ещё чуть-чуть, зайка, - сказал он и Ричард услышал звук затвора камеры. Он чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и он заплачет. Он не хотел, чтобы его запечатлели в таком виде. Но если он сейчас заплачет, то испортит, возможно, самый лучший кадр, так что мальчик просто попытался смотреть на папочку беспомощно и не выглядеть слишком грустным.  
  
\- Папа, это противно, - повторил Ричард через несколько минут. Жидкость уже высохла на его лице и больно стягивала кожу. Ричард не любил это. Камера пропала.  
  
\- Сладкий, ты выглядишь великолепно, - сказал папа.  
  
Мальчик не думал так; даже без спермы на его лице, он не думал, что прекрасен.  
  
\- Зачем тебе эти фотографии? – спросил он тихо.  
  
\- Я думаю, в них есть некая прелесть, - ответил папа.  
  
\- О, - сказал Ричард, проигнорировав звук камеры на папином телефоне.


	3. Защита (Save)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мужчина был большим. Его плечи были большими, его руки были большими, его ноги были большими, его член был большим, и он не нравился Ричарду. На его груди через разрез растянутой майки были видны странные отметины, очень похожие на шрамы, но Ричард мог их с легкостью спутать и с татуировками. Угловатое лицо мужчины было изуродовано тонкими шрамами поперёк носа и глаза; мужчина имел привычку ерошить свои грязные светло-русые волосы на ходу, оставляя после себя шлейф терпкого запаха пота. 
> 
> Он не нравился Ричарду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/677343

В их доме появился ещё один мужчина. Ричард уже невзлюбил его просто из-за шума, который исходил от этого мужчины, когда он, закрывшись вместе с папой в спальне, заставлял его издавать такие же отрывистые вздохи. Ричард заставлял папу так шумно и сладко дышать, только Ричард. Папа и сам мог заставить себя издавать такие звуки, но в этом не было ничего опасного, ведь он делал это под пристальным взглядом своего сына, и Ричард был спокоен, что никто, кроме него не посмеет притронуться к телу папочки. А если кто-то ещё мог сделать его любимого папочку счастливым, значит, этот «кто-то» мог легко стать заменой Ричарду, и тогда мальчик снова окажется на улице в полном одиночестве.  
  
Мужчина был большим. Его плечи были большими, его руки были большими, его ноги были большими, его член был большим, и он не нравился Ричарду. На его груди через разрез растянутой майки были видны странные отметины, очень похожие на шрамы, но Ричард мог их с легкостью спутать и с татуировками. Угловатое лицо мужчины было изуродовано тонкими шрамами поперёк носа и глаза; мужчина имел привычку ерошить свои грязные светло-русые волосы на ходу, оставляя после себя шлейф терпкого запаха пота.   
  
Он не нравился Ричарду.  
  
Он жадно целовал папочку и от этой варварской ласки папочка начинал сдавленно стонать.  
  
Ричард спрятался за приоткрытой дверью в их спальню и подглядывал в узкую щелочку, как двое мужчин, страстно целуясь, второпях раздевают друг друга и стонут, будто от невыносимой боли. Блондин быстро стянул с папы джинсы, а папа, развалившись на диване, медленно покачивал бедрами и терся своим возбужденным членом о пах нависшего над ним мужчины.  
  
Ричард знал, что это должно быть приятно, хотя лицо его папочки исказил дикий оскал.  
  
Когда мальчик снова посмотрел за дверь, то оба мужчины были полностью раздеты, а их члены были твёрдыми, толстыми и красными. Папа тихо скулил, закрыв глаза, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Ричард заволновался, глядя на папочку - однажды мальчик так же резко начал задыхаться по дороге в школу и ему стало так плохо, что вместо уроков пришлось отправиться в медпункт.   
  
Папа закинул свои ноги на широкие плечи мужчины, когда тот перешел на жаркий сдавленный шепот. На столе стоял бутылек, который Ричард раньше не видел. Мужчина склонился, чтобы схватить его и, открыв крышечку, выдавил немного прозрачной жидкости на ладонь.   
  
Мужчина продолжал что-то шептать, его рука двигалась вниз, играя с папиным членом, прежде чем спуститься ниже и нажать на какую-то чувствительную точку внутри него.   
  
Ричард неожиданно пискнул, вспомнив, как это было больно, когда папа сделал с ним тоже самое. Должно быть, они услышали его, потому что мужчина резко замолчал, а папа тут же распахнул глаза. Ричард снова пискнул и, развернувшись, побежал, но зацепился ногой за угол и споткнулся. Мальчишка попытался встать на колени и отползти подальше от папиной комнаты, но слёзы, тут же брызнувшие из глаз, мешали разглядеть дорогу к отступлению; он сделал что-то неправильно и попал в беду, папа наверняка снова выставит его на улицу или отшлёпает.  
  
\- Зайка, - позвал папа, и Ричард повернул голову. Папочка сидел на диване, мужчина, пугающий Ричарда, был рядом, краснея и пытаясь спрятать от детских глаз свой член. Ричард всхлипнул и, разрыдавшись, покачал головой; он не хотел видеться с этим мужчиной, он просто хотел уйти,  _убежать отсюда_.  
  
\- Боже, зайчонок. Иди к себе, я приду через минуту, - на удивление, голос папы не звучал раздражённо. Ричард резко вскочил на ноги и побежал в свою комнату, где можно спрятаться под одеяло и ждать, когда откроется дверь.  
  
  
От быстрого бега сердце мальчишки билось так, будто он только что пробежал кросс. Кровать прогнулась под весом другого тела и Ричард тут же всхлипнул, попытавшись не разрыдаться снова. Почувствовав руку на своём плече, мальчик высунул голову из своего укрытия и холодный воздух тут же обдал его разгорячённое от бега лицо.  
  
\- П-папочка, - заикаясь, Ричард перебрался на колени отца и крепко обнял его за шею. Мужчина по-прежнему пах потом, он крепко обнял сына и виновато улыбнулся.  
  
\- Сожалею, что ты увидел это, зайка, я должен был быть более осторожным, - сказал папа. Он немного отстранился и указал на человека, стоящего в дверях. – Это Себастьян, мой… кхм… мой парень.  
  
Себастьян кивнул, и Ричард громко сглотнул. Он зарылся лицом в папину грудь и захныкал, не желая говорить что-либо этому странному мужчине, стоящему в дверях его комнаты, который, несколькими минутами назад, трогал его папочку.  
  
\- Давай, поприветствуй Себби, - сказал папа.  
  
\- Я думал, что у тебя есть подружка, - пробормотал Ричард. Папа рассмеялся над его наивностью.  
  
\- Нуу, зайчонок. У кого-то есть девушка, а у кого-то парень, - пояснил он.  
  
\- О, - мальчик вздохнул и посмотрел на Себастьяна. – Как мне стоит называть тебя? – прошептал мальчик.  
  
\- Себби… Можно папа, если тебе нравится.  
  
\- Себби, - сказал Ричард, и вяло помахал. – Привет.   
  
\- А ты… гм… Ричард? – спросил Себби. Мальчик кивнул и снова опустил голову, не сказав больше ничего, пока папа не толкнул его легонько в бок.  
  
\- Чтож… кхм… я пойду? – сказал Себби, его голос повысился, когда он озвучил своё предложение, и дрогнул на конце.  
  
\- О, Басти, останься, - заскулил папа.   
  
\- Джим, мне правда…  
  
\- Мы можем пойти в парк!  
  
Ричард немного приподнялся, глядя на папу и Себби умоляющими глазами.  
  
\- Смотрии, как он возбуждён, - папа надулся, и Ричард затаил дыхание. Себби вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Хорошо, - прорычал он. -  _Парк_ , но ты блять мой должник.  
  
\- Дорогой, следи за языком, - упрекнул Джим, он взял Ричарда за руку и посмотрел на него. – Возьми свои туфли, сладкий, и подожди нас в машине. Мы вернёмся через… Хмм, три минуты.  
  
\- Пять, - возразил Себби.  
  
\- Четыре.  
  
Ричард кивнул и посмотрел вслед папе и Себба, вышедших из комнаты вместе; позволив себе вздохнуть на мгновение, он вскочил на ноги и начал рыться в ящике для носков. Он взял сумку и положил в нее мяч и фрисби, которое папочка купил ему, когда он только приехал, и немного вещей на смену, на случай если он испачкается в грязи, впихнул сумку в машину и стал терпеливо ждать.   
  
Когда папочка и Себби вернулись, они держались за руки. Лицо Себби выглядело странно, а волосы папочки были немного растрёпаны. Себби сел на водительское место, а папа, сев в машину, зачесал свои волосы назад и устроился поудобней. Ричард решил не спрашивать, что случилось.  
  
*  
  
Они пошли в парк с каруселями, большой игровой структурой и с паутиной для альпинизма. Ричард поднялся по всем путям, а папа в это время сделал несколько фотографий. Когда он спускался, то упал и так сильно ударился головой, что запахло кровью, хотя поблизости ничего не произошло. Не взирая на то, что он не заплакал, папа взял сына на руки и стал укачивать, пока мальчик не выровнял дыхание.  
  
Папа позволил им покататься на каруселях. Он никогда не пускал их туда, хотя даже для взрослого это стоило 1 фунт. Ричард ехал на голубом морском коньке рядом с Себби, которого папа усадил на тигра. Он выглядел смешно, и, не удержавшись, Ричард рассмеялся над ним, ведь мужчина был таким сердитым. Джим сфотографировал и это, заставив Себби громко завопить.  
  
После этого они купили мороженое и Ричард с папой стали распугивать голубей, а Себби наблюдал за ними со скамейки, и у него снова было такое же выражение лица, когда он ехал на тигре на карусели.  
  
Они поели гамбургеров в фаст-фуд кафешке, папа сидел рядом с Ричардом, а Себастьян - напротив них, один на своём диванчике.  
  
По пути домой Ричард задремал в машине, хотя дорога не была такой уж долгой. Когда папочка занёс его внутрь, мальчик проснулся.  
  
\- О, прекрасно, - сказал папа, уложив Ричарда на диван. – Теперь, зайка, думаю, ты готов осчастливить папочку?  
  
Ричард сонно улыбнулся. Он всегда засыпал в папиной кровати, если делал его счастливым, потому что он жутко не любил спать один.  
  
\- Конечно, - мальчик хихикнул и облизал губы.  
  
\- Сегодня ты не будешь пробовать меня, я хочу, чтобы ты испробовал Себби, - сказал папочка и Себби распахнул глаза. Ричард заставил себя подняться на ноги и, слегка покачиваясь, он взял Себби за руку и попытался усадить в кресло, но мужчина не двинулся с места.  
  
\- Слушай, Ричард… Я… Меня действительно не волнует, что сказал Джим, ты не должен это делать, - сказал он. Ричард снова потянул мужчину за руку.  
  
\- Я хочу сделать папу счастливым, - настаивал мальчик. – Позволь мне, пожалуйста.  
  
Себби закатил глаза и пристально посмотрел на папу, Ричард повторил за действием Себастьяна. Папино лицо было злым и страшным, так что Ричард быстро отвернулся.  
  
Себастьян, наконец, развел свои ноги, позволив Ричарду придвинуться ближе и расстегнуть ширинку его джинсов. Член мужчины не был твердым. Ричард шумно сглотнул – он ненавидел возбуждать папочку, и не думал, что ему понравится делать это с Себби.  
  
Мальчик выдохнул и осторожно обхватил кончик члена губами, медленно вбирая его в себя, как его научили. Член во рту ребенка мгновенно отвердел и Ричард успел отдернуться прежде, чем начал бы задыхаться. Достоинство папиного друга было гораздо больше папочкиного, что оказалось не совсем приятным сюрпризом для крохотного рта мальчика.  
  
  
\- Вау, - сказал Ричард. Себби был  _огромным_. Он не смог взять его в рот, как делал это с папой. Он облизал ствол Себби и дунул на него, заставив мужчину издать смешной громкий вздох.  
  
Хорошо. Он делал это хорошо.  
  
Джим сел рядом и положил ладонь на голову Ричарда, а другой придерживал основание члена Себби.  
  
\- Только бери столько, сколько ты сможешь, зайка, - подсказал папочка и Ричард послушно кивнул, обхватив своим маленьким ртом член Себби и двигаясь вниз, пока не почувствовал, что кожа на его губах может лопнуть. Он был толще чем у папы и делал меньше шума. Но пока это не означало, что Ричард делал что-то это неправильно.  
  
\- Зайка, ты восхительный, - сказал папа, и Ричард оторвал свой рот от члена Себи и застенчиво улыбнулся ему прежде, чем вернуться к минету. Он двигался вверх и вниз по члену Себи, папина рука держала остаток пениса, потому что Ричард мог вместить в свой маленький ротик только половину плоти.  
  
Потребовалось время, чтобы Себи кончил, но когда это случилось, жидкости было так много, что часть ее вытекла изо рта Рича. Теперь челюсть мальчика жутко болела, он двинул ей по кругу, чтобы ослабить боль и почувствовать себя лучше.   
  
\- Я делал всё хорошо? – спросил он и усмехнулся, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он до сих пор был сонным.  
  
\- Ты был великолепным! – похвалил папочка. Улыбка Ричарда стала шире и он устало хихикнул.  
  
\- О боже, - пробормотал Себби, убрав свой член в штаны и закрыв лицо руками.  
  
\- Иди готовиться ко сну, - сказал папа. – Я приду через минуту.  
  
\- Хорошо-о, - сказал Ричард и встал. Он надел свою пижаму – свободные штаны и мягкая рубашка с динозаврами из мультика – и почистил зубы, вычищая из своего рта мерзкий вкус Себби. Он был рад, что смог почистить зубы и улыбнуться. Однажды папа заставил его сидеть с жидкостью во рту целый эпизод одного из своих шоу.   
  
Он ждал папу в своей комнате.  
  
Он ждал папу.  
  
Папа так и не пришёл.  
  
Он взял своего плюшевого мишку для защиты и выполз в гостиную. Папа до сих пор болтал с Себби, его голова покоилась на коленях любовника.  
  
\- …  _чушь_ , Джим, - сказал Себби. – Блять, клянусь, что позвоню в детскую службу.  
  
\- О, но ты не сделаешь это, - папа хихикнул в ответ, играя с рукой Себастьяна и глядя в потолок. – Если ты дотронешься до моего зайчика, я разорву тебя, а остатки пришлю твоей семье.  
  
От страха глаза Ричарда округлились, и мальчик постарался не шуметь, как в прошлый раз.  
  
\- Он был таким, когда ты забрал его? – спросил Себби. – Или это ты  _выдрессировал_  его?  
  
\- Научил, - гордо сказал папа. – Разве он не прекрасен?  
  
\- Ты блять  _больной мудак_ , - сказал Себби и папочка рассмеялся.  
  
\- Мне кажется или это мой зайка зовёт меня? – сказа он, хотя Ричард сидел тихо как мышка. Мужчина встал, а мальчик пулей метнулся в свою комнату и юркнул под одеяло за секунду до того, как папа открыл в дверь.  
  
\- Себби заберёт меня? – выпалил Ричард, не в силах сдержать слов. Джим улыбнулся и сел рядом с ним, поцеловав сына в лоб.  
  
\- Он не посмеет, сладкий, - пообещал он. – Думаю, ты сможешь уснуть?  
  
Ричард зевнул, вспомнив, как ему хотелось спать. Он кивнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать папочку в губы.  
  
\- Мне не нравится, что он докасается до тебя, - пробормотал Ричард, укладываясь поудобней и позволяя папе укутать его в одеяло.  
  
\- Ох, зайка, – ответил папа, запустив руку в волосы сына. - Ты ревнуешь?  
  
\- Наверное...  
  
\- Не стоит. Он другой, но он не сможет заменить тебя. Ты мой зайка и никто и никогда не сделает тебе больно или заберёт тебя, - сказал папа, его голос был мягким. – Я люблю тебя, зайка. У тебя всё будет хорошо, - папочка снова поцеловал его в лоб, встал и, покинув комнату, выключил свет, оставив лишь ночник.  
  
Ричард слегка улыбнулся, прижимая своего мишку к груди, чувствуя себя сегодня в безопасности. Ему никто не сделает больно, никто не придёт, пока он спит. Папа сказал, что никто не зеберёт его.  
  
Ричард в безопасности.


	4. Любители (Amateurs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уже стемнело, когда незнакомый мужчина хлопнул его по плечу. Он был одет в костюм, как и папа, и смотрел с каким-то сочувствием.
> 
> \- Твой отец прислал меня, - сказал он. Ричард встал и вытер глаза, притворившись, что недавно плакал. – Джим Мориарти? Ты… Ричард, верно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/677349

Ричард ждал, когда кто-то заберёт его. Прежде про него забывали, но это было до того как Себби вошёл в их с папой жизнь и стал заботиться о мальчике. Сегодняшним утром папочка сказал, что ему нужно на работу и он не сможет забрать Ричарда, но, возможно, его заберёт Себби или он пришлёт водителя.

Уже стемнело, когда незнакомый мужчина хлопнул его по плечу. Он был одет в костюм, как и папа, и смотрел с каким-то сочувствием.

\- Твой отец прислал меня, - сказал он. Ричард встал и вытер глаза, притворившись, что недавно плакал. – Джим Мориарти? Ты… Ричард, верно?

Ричард кивнул и схватил рюкзак, швырнув его плечи.

\- Да… - пробормотал мальчик, следуя за мужчиной, опустив голову. – Это он.

Сев в машину, он утонул в низком сидении. Как правило, в папиных машинах было автокресло для него, но не здесь. Дверь за ним закрылась, и Ричард остался один, уставившись на свои ботинки. В машине было темно, темнее, чем он предполагал, но мальчик почему-то не удивился этому факту. Он снова начинал плакать. Он просто хотел пойти домой и обнять папу, ведь сегодня Китти не пришла в школу и дети были особенно злы, потому что она не могла защитить его.

Наконец он выглянул в окно. Ничего не видно. Подняв глаза, Ричард увидел что-то между ним и водителем. Он сглотнул, холодный пот прошиб его, ему не было так страшно с тех пор, как папа в первый раз приказал ему снять штаны или, может быть, он не испытывал такой паники с тех пор, как услышал голос незнакомого мужчины с обратной стороны двери и они с мамой спрятались в шкаф; мамочка плакала, а он был совершенно без сил.

Ему хотелось что-то спросить, но он не мог, они не хотели его слушать, так что мальчик просто лежал на сидении не пристёгиваясь, хотя должен был, и старался не уснуть.

 

*

 

Он всё же задремал. Как только мальчик открыл глаза, он знал, что далеко от папочки и Себби, и от дома. Несколькими минутами позже, как только машина перестала двигаться, мужчина открыл перед Ричардом дверь и тот вышел. Мужчина больше не был в костюме, хотя, возможно, это был уже другой человек. Он был в джинсах на пуговицах и кроссовках, которые выглядели слишком большими для его ног. В руках он держал иголку.

\- Будешь сотрудничать или драться с нами, маленький мальчик? – спросил он, его голос был резким и незнакомым. Это не понравилось Ричарду.

\- Я б-буду делать всё, что вы мне скажите, - промямлил Ричард. Он знал, что не стоит сражаться со страшными мужчинами. Они бы навредили ему, но это скоро бы им наскучило и они оставили бы его в покое или, до того, как с него снимут одежду, папочка примчался бы за ним, как однажды пришла мамочка, прежде чем мужчина в магазине смог до него дотронуться.

\- Хорошо, - сказали они и натянули ему на голову мешок. Ричард моргнул несколько раз и попытался осмотреться, но ткань безумно мешала, и дышать в мешке было тяжело (спёртый и зловонный воздух).

\- Я не вижу, - сказал мальчик. Один из мужчин взял его за руку.  
\- Ничего, мы просто хотим убедиться, что ты ничего не столкнёшь.

 

*

 

Они шли долго, и Ричард уже успел привыкнуть, что ничего не видит. Затем его усадили на стул и, привязав его лодыжки к ножкам стула, а запястья - у него за спиной, стянули мешок с головы мальчишки и Ричард снова смог видеть. Яркий свет в комнате слепил глаза. Это было похоже на какой-то фильм.

На фоне был белый шум. Он пытался услышать его, хотя совсем и не прикладывал к этому особых усилий.

Первый удар был сзади. Палкой. Он знал, что это было сделано палкой, потому что деревянный пруток – самое удобное, чтобы напасть сзади. От сильного удара у мальчика из глаз полетели искры и, почувствовав вкус крови, он заплакал.

Они засунули ему в рот тряпку, кислую на вкус, так что мальчик не смог говорить, лишь всхлипывать и стонать. Тогда мужчина, стоящий перед ним, достал телефон и стал снимать это. Мужчина, стоявший позади него, обошёл стул и, встав напротив Ричарда, отвесил ему сильную оплеуху, затем, хорошо замахнувшись, он ударил мальчика в нос и в глаз, и бил с такой силой, что мальчик даже не мог позвать на помощь. 

Они снимали это. Каждый удар и крик, Ричард просто хотел, чтобы всё закончилось. Эта жуткая боль… Ричард подумал, что сильно болен.

\- Привет, Джимми-бой, - сказал оператор этой постановки, его тон был игривым, но мужчина явно не шутил. Он ухмыльнулся и у него было такое же выражение лица, как у папы, когда Ричард трогал его или глотал остатки папиного семени. – Поговаривают, что это Ваш мальчик. Скажи привет, Ричард.

Ричард лишь всхлипнул. Теперь его не избивали. Они просто смеялись над ним. Он знал, что его нос кровоточил, он чувствовал, как кровь стекала с лица и окрашивала кляп у него во рту, один глаз мальчика не открывался, его щёки горели, хотя он не чувствовал их, они будто онемели. Он просто не мог перестать плакать.

\- Если Вы хотите вернуть его назад, то придётся заплатить некоторую цену, - продолжил мужчина, а другой стал корчить Ричарду рожи. Это было весело. Их штаны выглядели натянутыми, как иногда у папы. Он был напуган.

Ричард покачал головой и заплакал с новой силой. Он видел это в одной из папиных телевизионных шоу. Мужчины хотели убить его. Они все собирались убивать.

\- Деньги и коммерческие тайны. Просто дайте нам 10 миллионов фунтов и мы…  _поговорим._

Двое мужчин хихикнули, а человек, который до этого не снимал, взял телефон и включил запись, развязав при этом Ричарда. Мальчик подумал, что мужчина отведёт его в другое место, более лучшее, но вместо этого его грубо толкнули, заставив парня упасть на колени. Он продолжал плакать. Кляп убрали.

\- Папочка! – немедленно взвизгнул Ричард. – Папочка, пожалуйста, спаси меня,  _папочка, пожалуйста!_

Мужчины рассмеялись и тот, что стоял ближе к Ричарду, расстегнул свои брюки и засунул свой член в рот мальчика, прервав тем самым детские крики.

\- Давай, - крикнул мужчина. -  _Соси!_  Я знаю, что ты делаешь это хорошо, Ричи.

Так что Ричард стал сосать. Он делал всё так, как научил его папа, чтобы мужчина вошёл в него и оттянул его волосы, заставляя мальчишку заплакать пуще прежнего. Другой мужчина выключил камеру и двинулся вперёд, желая заставить Ричарда ублажить и его. 

Затем они толкнули Ричарда на пол. Мальчик кричал и плакал, но они наступили ему на руки и сделали так больно, что ему показалось, что его череп треснет. Он закричал еще громче, его горло болело, он не мог остановиться.

 

*

 

Ричарда не было там, когда его забрали. Он пришёл в себя в машине, когда любое колебание раздражало его руку, болью отдаваясь по всему телу. Они ехали долго, и Ричард снова лёг поудобней. Они встречались на складе, в ТВ-шоу они всегда встречались на складе.

Они вошли в дверь, усадили Ричарда и стали ждать.

Чтобы появиться, папе не нужно много времени. Когда он увидел сына, Ричарду показалось, что он готов заплакать.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Мориарти, - сказал первый мужчина.

\- О, пожалуйста, Джим, - сказал папочка и сел, его голос был ровным, но глаза были темны как ночь. – Всё это так трогательно. Разве Вы не могли просто выбрать библиотеку?

\- Скучно, - ответил второй мужчина и папочка рассмеялся. – Ну, что на счёт денег?

\- Нууу, - передразнил их папочка. – Что на счёт моего сына?

\- Мы вернёмся к этой теме… - начал первый мужчина.

\- Как только получим деньги, - прорычал папа, двинувшись вперёд. Он выглядел пугающе, но Ричард знал, что папочка всего лишь делает своё бизнес. Он слышал папу по телефону и знал, что папа не такой страшный, как сейчас. Он всего лишь пытался напугать плохих парней, он не обидит Ричарда.

Мужчина рассмеялся, и папочка пронзительно закричал и, неспособный контролировать себя, кинулся на мужчин, сильно опрокинув одного из них на землю и начав избивать его, пока тот не перестал двигаться. К шее папочки приставили нож. У другого мужчины был нож.

Ричард слишком устал, чтобы закричать.

\- Себастьян! – рявкнул Джим. Раздался приглушённый шум, и человек упал. Папа сглотнул и, отряхнув свой костюм, бросился к Ричарду, чтобы поднять его с пола.

\- Плохо выполнено, - сказал Себастьян. – Чёртовы любители.

Папочка не слышал.

\- Зайка, - сказал папа, и Ричард не смог сказать смеялся тот или плакал. – Зайка, ты в порядке? Я очень волновался, - прошептал он, покрывая лицо сына поцелуями, пока не нашёл его губы и не поцеловал мальчика с языком.

\- Папочка, - захныкал Ричард, уткнувшись лицом в папину грудь. – Папочка. Больно. Папочка, пожалуйста, останови эту боль.

\- Всё хорошо, - сказал Джим, снова целуя лицо сына. – Зайка. Всё хорошо, что же они сделали с тобой?

\- Они заставили меня трогать их, их двоих и они сделали мне больно. Папочка, они ударили меня и встали мне на руку и это безумно больно.

Джим кивнул и Ричард знал, что он плакал; папочка быстро пошёл, держа сына на руках – от каждого движения мальчик хотел кричать, но он ничего не мог сделать. Они поехали в больницу.

Ричард действительно не хотел ехать в больницу, но, с другой стороны, только врачи могли оказать ему помощь. Врачи сделали бы так, что у него всё прошло, а потом папа смог бы забрать его домой, и они бы смогли обняться, и Себби был бы там, рядом; и они бы смотрели фильмы и всё снова будет в порядке

 

 

 


	5. Сказки (Fairy Tales)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Папа ушёл, хотя Ричарду до сих пор было плохо. Теперь у него был зеленый гипс, который светился в темноте, словно звезды, которые Себби поместил на его стены. Папа подписал его и нарисовал сердце, а Себби нарисовал тигра, который выглядел так, будто хочет съесть большой палец Ричарда. Не очень-то ему и нравился тигр, он был пугающим, но Себби был прекрасным художником, так что ничего страшного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/684339

Папа ушёл, хотя Ричарду до сих пор было плохо. Теперь у него был зеленый гипс, который светился в темноте, словно звезды, которые Себби поместил на его стены. Папа подписал его и нарисовал сердце, а Себби нарисовал тигра, который выглядел так, будто хочет съесть большой палец Ричарда. Не очень-то ему и нравился тигр, он был пугающим, но Себби был прекрасным художником, так что ничего страшного. 

Но папы не было. Ричарда по-прежнему не отпускали в школу, потому что иногда ему было больно дышать и немного кружилась голова и, как правило, когда он просыпался, папа был рядом, чтобы сделать чай и обнять сына. Теперь рядом был только Себби.

Он сидел в кресле и смотрел телик, когда Ричард высунул голову и заглянул в гостиную. Мальчик подкрался к нему, пытаясь быть незаметным, и залез на колени, прислонив свою голову к груди мужчины.

\- Ты выглядишь уставшим, - сказал Ричард.

\- Ты должен быть в кровати, - ответил Себби. Он попытался поднять Ричарда, но мальчик завизжал от боли, замотал головой и скорчил плаксивую гримасу.

\- Нет, не должен. Там скучно. Можно я позвоню Китти, попрошу, чтобы она пришла завтра?

Себби вздохнул и оттолкнул Ричарда от себя, поднялся и потопал на кухню. Мальчик поплёлся за ним. Его пижамные штаны были немного длинноваты и велики ему, и он чуть не упал, запутавшись в ткани у лодыжек, так что ему вечно приходилось подтягивать штаны до пояса, чтобы они не соскочили.

\- Может быть. Нам придётся подождать, пока Джим вернётся домой, - сказал Себби. – Хочешь что-нибудь пожевать? 

\- Чай, - сказал мальчик. – И лимонный пирог.

Себби снова кивнул и достал из буфета лимонный пирог. Обычно Джим готовил для Ричарда что-нибудь полезное, но мальчик знал, что Себби не может делать что-то подобное. Себби делал это не намерено. Ричард чувствовал, что делает какую-то мелкую шалость, но совершенно был не в силах остановиться. И мальчик думал, что даже если папочка когда-нибудь узнает об этом, то он не будет против.

Ричард сел на стул, болтая одной ногой в воздухе.

\- Когда папочка вернётся? – спросил мальчик. – Где он?

\- Думаю, на работе. Я не знаю, когда он вернётся. Это может занять несколько дней.

Ричард расстроился. Он уставился на стол. Папочка и прежде уходил, и Ричард знал, как позаботиться о себе самому. Мамочка тоже оставляла его одного, иногда, но только на день или два. Папочка однажды оставил его одного на неделю, но это было только раз.

По крайней мере, теперь с ним был Себби.

\- Ты в порядке? Ричард, с ним всё будет хорошо, я… Я сильно сомневаюсь, что бы он собирался попадать в большие неприятности.  
\- Хорошо, - пробубнил Ричард, до сих пор смотря на стол; желание есть мгновенно улетучилось.

*

Себби знал, что Ричард боялся и переживал, но ничего не предпринимал. Весь день он смотрел телик, разрешая мальчику смотреть вместе с ним шоу, Себби позволял ему сидеть у себя на коленях, но каждый раз, когда на экране были страшные и кровавые сцены, он закрывал Ричарду глаза и уши.

В обеденный перерыв Ричард расплакался, потому что его грудь очень болела, так что Себби пришлось дать ему таблетки. Они заставили мальчика подумать о том, когда папа засунул свой член в него, как потом всё было нечётким и сонным из-за таблеток. И это снова произошло.

Теперь Ричард был способен смотреть кровавые и страшные части шоу Себастьяна не боясь, он смеялся, хотя не был уверен, почему.

Себби выключил телик и долго смотрел на Ричарда.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил он. Ричард тряхнул головой и усмехнулся.

\- Ничего. Как вы встретились с папой?

Себби посмотрел на него, прежде чем помочь встать, и направился в его комнату. Он уложил Ричарда на кровать и лёг рядом, мальчик тут же обнял его сбоку.

\- Что ж, на самом деле это скучно, хочешь услышать сказочную версию?

Ричард усмехнулся и кивнул. Он прижался головой к бедру Себастьяна и старался не заснуть, пока Себби говорил.

\- Так, гм… Жил-был солдат, уволенный из армии за… эээ… за проступок. Он был страшным на вид, и никто не хотел разговаривать с ним или давать работу, потому что на его руках были тату, а на лице красовалось множество шрамов.

\- Это тыыы, - пролепетал Ричард и Себби рассмеялся.

\- Да, верно, - нежно сказал мужчина, запустив свои пальцы в волосы Ричарда. – Итак, там был мужчина, который наблюдал за солдатом. Кто-то говорил, что он был приведением, кто-то называл его пауком, но когда солдат встретил его, он подумал, что мужчина Бог.

\- Это папочка? – спросил Ричард, его голос был тихим и сонным.

\- Да, заяц. Он… Солдат был пьян, когда встретил Бога, он был слишком безумен, чтобы думать, и Бог не пугал его, наоборот, он успокаивал солдата. И солдат сделал Бога… ах… и ночью солдат сделал Бога очень счастливым. Когда Бог узнал всю сущность солдата, он нанял его, чтобы сделать его своим рабом и питомцем.

Затем Себби остановился. Ричард тут же открыл глаза.

\- Конец истории, - прошептал он. Себби улыбнулся ему и продолжил:

\- Солдат узнал, что Бог держал маленького принца в плену в своём замке и, хотя принц не осознавал этого, Бог жутко мучил его. Солдат пытался спасти принца, но вскоре ему пришлось признать, что Бог был гораздо сильнее его и принц уже вышел за рамки самосохранения. Таким образом, они спали вместе каждую ночь, и солдат чувствовал свою вину из-за того, что не спас принца, и жили они долго и счастливо.  
\- Мне не нравится конец, - объявил Ричард. – Я собирался спать, но не могу уйти, потому что твоя нога мягкая.

Себби вздохнул и продолжил ласкать голову Ричарда.

\- Хорошо, мой принц, - сказал он.  
\- И папочка не обижает меня, - пробормотал Ричард. – Нет, он делает меня хорошим.  
\- Конечно, заяц, - сказал Себастьян, хотя Ричард уже заснул и ничего не ответил.

*

После этого папа ушёл на целый день. Себби и Ричард снова смотрели телик, уже была ночь, когда папочка вернулся домой. Ричард услышал его первым. Он был в кровати и слушал Себби, рассказывающего ему о тигре и шрамах на своей груди и лице.

Он остановился, когда увидел папу. Он выглядел уставшим, а его глаза были тёмными.

\- П-папочка? – сказал Ричард, подойдя к нему с неохотой. – Папочка, что с тобой?

Папочка зарычал на него, быстро двинувшись, схватил сына за волосы и дёрнул его голову назад. Ричард всхлипнул, его глаза тут же заслезились, как же больно и страшно. Папочка замахнулся, это выглядело, будто он сейчас ударит Ричарда.

Но мужчина смягчился. Его рука упала, а плечи поникли, теперь его глаза выглядели уставшими, а не пугающими.

\- Оставь меня в покое, - прорычал папа, отталкивая его. Ричард остолбенел, он попытался следовать за папой и спросить, что произошло, но он смог просто уставиться на него со слегка приоткрытым ртом. Папа был на кухне, наливая себе выпивку из бутылки, которую Ричарду не разрешалось трогать, хотя однажды папочка дал ему попробовать. Жидкость больно сжимала горло мальчика и заставляла его плакать, но папа просто рассмеялся, вытер слёзы и сказал, что, возможно, когда он станет старше, ему будет позволяться больше.

Потом папа прошёл мимо Ричарда в свою спальню. Не закрыв дверь, он просто рухнул на кровать и стал копаться в ящике стола, пока не достал оттуда что-то. Оказалось, это была сигарета, которую Джим тут же зажёг. 

Ричард стоял в дверях, наблюдая за тлеющей сигаретой между губ отца, который лежал вытянувшись на их с Себби кровати.

Себби был позади Ричарда, положив руку ему на плечо.

\- Ты знаешь, что произошло? – прошептал Ричарда Себби. Мужчина пожал плечами.  
\- Без понятия. Я считаю, нам стоит оставить его.  
\- Он заболел?  
\- Нет, думаю, он напуган.

Ричард сглотнул и кивнул.  
\- Чем он напуган? Я не думал, что он может быть напуган…

Себби отвёл Ричарда в его комнату, уложил в кровать и, закутав в одеяло, прилёг рядышком с мальчиком.

\- Я считаю, что он напуган из-за того, что ты пострадал, что тебя могут опять украсть.  
\- Я не хочу разговаривать об этом, - пробормотал Ричард. – Расскажи мне ещё сказку.

Себби улыбнулся и мягко поцеловал Ричарда в лоб.  
\- С нами всё будет хорошо, Ричи. Джим не будет таким долго.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Ричард, свернувшись в руках Себби, чувствуя себя в безопасности, засыпая от историй Себби об Индии, снайпере и Боге, который в конце всегда спасал его.


	6. Ссоры

Папа и Себби снова ругались. Это всегда происходила на глазах у Ричарда. Иногда темой раздора были деньги или что-то о работе. Мамочка и её парни тоже часто ругались из-за этого прямо на глазах у Ричарда. Мама собиралась выйти замуж за одного из своих ухажёров, хоть и знала его всего несколько месяцев, а ещё она и новый папа говорили о том, что в состоянии «поддержать» и «поднять» мальчика.  
Сейчас Ричард делал то, что и делал всегда, когда взрослые ругались, - пытался спрятаться.

Он усвоил этот урок, с тех самых времён, когда мамин парень бил Ричарда за то, что мальчик не сделал домашнюю работу. Шкафы были лучшим укрытием, поскольку никому и в голову не приходило искать его там. Даже, когда взрослые выглядели действительно разгневанными и Ричард слышал, как его зовут, он решался выйти лишь услышав плач мамочки, но теперь он вылезал из укрытия, только когда слышал, что крики прекратились.

\- Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь насколько ты _болен_ , - Себастьян почти кричал, его голос, гремящий на весь дом, едва заглушала дверь шкафа. – Ты хоть знаешь, каким искалеченным и больным на всю голову вырастет он?

\- Заткнись! – прорычал Джим. Его голос был тихим. Пугающим. – Почему тебя это волнует?

Последовала долгая пауза, и Ричард пытался не сильно шуметь своими всхлипами. Он хотел убежать. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Папочка или Себби побьют его, если он выйдет из своего укрытия сейчас. Они были в этой же комнате и имели достаточно большой шкаф, чтобы мальчик мог спрятаться там. Шкаф Ричарда был полон игрушек. А здесь было только костюмы, пахнущие папой, когда тот не сердился, и химчисткой. Это было так уютно, и только капелька света проникала сюда щель между дверями шкафа.

\- Ты сказал, что он должен называть меня отцом, - сказал Себастьян. Ричард едва мог слышать его, так что пришлось прижать ухо как можно плотнее к дверце, чтобы расслышать Себби получше.

\- Охуительно смешная шутка. Не находишь? - папа откинулся назад, его голос постепенно набирал силу. – Он не из твоей крови и спермы, ты можешь захлопнуться. Я делаю с ним всё, что захочу, и не твоё дело, как я обращаюсь с _моим ребёнком_.

Ричард дернулся назад, чтобы снова спрятаться в углу. Он не хотел ничего слышать. Они, вероятно, спорили из-за того, что он ублажал папочку, но его это совершенно не волновало. Ему нравилось это, это делало папочку счастливым.

Ричард закрыл уши, чтобы больше не слышать этих криков. Он досчитал в голове до ста и, добравшись до сотни, убрал руки от ушей. Криков больше не было. Что-то было слышно, но это явно были не крики.

Ричард подполз к двери и медленно повернул ручку. Папочка и Себби целовались на кровати, неторопливо стягивая друг с друга одежду. Ричард смутился, но не мог закрыть дверь. Он знал, что должен, но не мог отвести глаз от Себби ласкающего папочкины бёдра. Стянув рубашку Джима через голову, Себби избавился от своей футболки.

Затем он стал целовать и облизывать папочкину грудь, и Джим стонал от этого громко, очень громко. Ричард никогда не чувствовал удовольствия, когда папа проделывал с ним такое, лишь лёгкую щекотку.

Себби продолжил поцелуи, а папочка приподнял свои бёдра и стянул штаны. Себби тоже снял свои штаны, потирая член и порыкивая, склонившись и что-то шепча папуле в ушко, покусывая его. Похоже, это было больно.

Папины ноги были отброшены так, что колени были у него груди, а глаза закрыты. Себби достал что-то из ящика. Он толкнул пальцами внутрь папочки. Из-за того, что это было далеко, Ричарду было плохо видно, поэтому мальчику пришлось немного вытянуться, чтобы наблюдать за мужчинами. Это было в новинку. Папа называл это _чем-то охуительным_ , а Себби говорил, что то, что между ними происходит - _секс_.

Папочка остановил Себби, когда тот засунул свой член в папину задницу, и склонил голову набок. Лениво повернув голову, он обнаружил Ричарда, который молча запаниковал и вернулся в шкаф, пряча своё лицо и краснея.

Встав с кровати, Джим направился к шкафу и открыл его. Мужчина по-прежнему был голым. Он сдвинул свои костюмы в сторону, чтобы поймать Ричарда, который сжался в комочек, прижав колени к груди, и облокотился спиной к двери. Взяв сына на руки, он понёс его на кровать, где осторожно уложил на подушки и обнял.

– О, это не стыдно, - сказал папа и поцеловал Ричарда. – Ты можешь посмотреть, если тебе интересно.  
– Джим…  
\- Закрой рот! – прошипел папа на Себби, его лицо снова сделалось добрым, как только он посмотрел на Ричарда. – Почему ты прячешься, зайка?  
\- Вы ругались, - промямлил Ричард, оттянув подол своей футболки. Бросив это занятие, он засунул большой палец в рот.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть на нас? – спросил папочка, вытащив палец сына изо рта, чтобы он мог говорить.  
\- Немножко,– промямлил он. – Это больно?  
\- Неа, - ответил Джим и поцеловал сына с языком. – Это прекрасно. Однажды я продемонстрирую тебе это.

Ричард кивнул и облокотился о кровать. Он мог остаться, если захочет. Джим вернулся к поцелуям с Себби, и мужчина толкнул папочку на живот, засунув свой член в задницу любовника. Теперь Ричард мог видеть всё лучше и думал, что в общем это всё равно выглядит как-то грубо. Заскучав и покинув их на половине акта, он ушёл к себе в комнату, где стал слушать музыку на iPod’е, который ему купил папа. Себби отвечал за музыку, которую слушал малыш, но здесь было несколько песен с ругательствами, которые употреблял папа. Больше всего Ричарду нравились The Beatles и Led Zeppelin

Ричард сидел на стульчике и читал книгу, которую задали в школе, но всё равно не мог перестать думать о папочке и Себби, как быстро они перешли от споров к сексу и это так бессмысленно, потому что люди занимаются сексом, когда влюблены или счастливы, но не когда они ссорятся.  
Не когда Ричард сидит на кровати и чувствует, как она дрожит.

Папа заглянул к нему позже, когда мальчик собирался закончить страницу и пойти поиграть с игрушками.

\- Себастьян и я думаем заказать ужин. Наверное, тайскую кухню. Мы можем взять твоё любимое карри и наан. (1)

Ричард кивнул и взглянул на папу.  
\- У вас с Себби был секс?

Папочка ухмыльнулся и зашел в комнату полностью.  
\- Умный мальчик. Да, это был секс. Это по-другому, когда участвует девушка, и, также, иначе, когда это не мы. Секс – это странность в наших отношениях.

\- Но вы же ругались!

Джим снова усмехнулся и поцеловал Ричарда с языком.  
\- Это нормально. Люди могут ругаться, а потом заняться сексом. Так заказать тебе ужин или нет?  
\- Я хочу карри, - ответил Ричард, и папа встал и ушёл, оставив его с чувством большей растерянности, чем было раньше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Наан – пшеничные лепёшки. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Наан_(блюдо)


	7. Самый лучший

Па­поч­ка раз­бу­дил его ран­ним суб­ботним ут­ром. Сна­чала маль­чик зас­ку­лил, но па­пуля ска­зал, что они со­бира­ют­ся схо­дить по­зав­тра­кать, и Ри­чард мо­жет по­лучить фрук­то­вый сму­зи, ес­ли бу­дет хо­рошим маль­чи­ком, так что он прос­то зев­нул и поз­во­лил па­пе одеть его.  
  
Па­па выб­рал фут­болку с ро­ботом, го­лубой сви­тер, ко­торый был слиш­ком боль­шим, и джин­сы. Ри­чар­ду нуж­но бы­ло лишь выб­рать обувь, и он ре­шил на­деть сан­да­лии, по­тому что не­нави­дел но­сить нос­ки.  
  
Себ­би ждал их у две­ри. Он не­тер­пе­ливо пос­ту­кивал но­гой и Джим бук­валь­но вы­сунул язык на не­го, под­няв Ри­чар­да на ру­ки и не­ся то­го к ма­шине. Па­поч­ка прис­тегнул его и вклю­чил скри­пич­ную му­зыку, ко­торую Себ­би до это­го вык­лю­чил.   
  
Ри­чард тут же зад­ре­мал в ма­шине.  
  
*  
  
Ког­да он прос­нулся, они бы­ли око­ло до­ма. Боль­шо­го до­ма. Это был поч­ти особ­няк, но ведь Ри­чард ви­дел до­ма и боль­ше, и тог­да па­па ска­зал, что вот они-то как раз и бы­ли особ­ня­ками. Себ­би и па­поч­ка бы­ли у две­ри и раз­го­вари­вали с вы­сокой свет­ло­воло­сой ле­ди, ко­торая бы­ла вы­ше па­пы на го­лову, но нем­но­го по­ниже Себ­би.  
  
Из до­ма вы­шел ре­бёнок, ко­торый прос­ле­довал к ма­шине, и, сев на па­пино си­денье, хлоп­нул дверью.  
  
\- Ты кто? – спро­сил он, и Ри­чард ок­руглил гла­за. Он нер­вно мям­лил и дер­гал свою ру­баш­ку.  
\- Р-ри­чард, - от­ве­тил он, за­ика­ясь.  
\- Вот же я влип, - маль­чик вздох­нул. – И сколь­ко же те­бе?  
\- М-мне… мне ско­ро бу­дет де­вять.  
  
Маль­чик сно­ва вздох­нул и дос­тал что-то из кар­ма­на, и Ри­чард ус­лы­шал му­зыку из иг­ры. Он нап­рягся, что­бы уви­деть, во что там иг­ра­ет нез­на­комец.  
  
Он был вы­соким, свет­ло­воло­сым, со стран­ной стриж­кой – выб­ри­тыми вис­ка­ми и лох­ма­той ма­куш­кой. Гла­за у не­го бы­ли го­лубы­ми, гу­бы выг­ля­дели яр­ко крас­ны­ми, буд­то он на­мазал их по­мадой, но они мог­ли быть прос­то пот­рескав­ши­мися. Он был одет в брю­ки, ко­торые бы­ли ему ве­лики, и в боль­шой крас­ный жа­кет с за­катан­ны­ми ру­кава­ми, что­бы маль­чи­ку, как по­думал Ри­чард, бы­ло удоб­ней ис­поль­зо­вать свои ру­ки. Он выг­ля­дел хму­рым, ка­ким иног­да был Себ­би.  
  
\- А к-кто ты? – спро­сил Ри­чард. Маль­чик да­же не отор­вал глаз от ви­део иг­ры.  
\- Се­верин. Мне две­над­цать и я слиш­ком взрос­лый для те­бя, так что прос­то не до­нимай ме­ня и всё бу­дет хо­рошо.  
  
Ри­чард кив­нул.  
  
Вер­нувшись к ма­шине, па­поч­ка прик­рикнул на Се­вери­на и зас­та­вил его пе­ресесть на­зад к Ри­чар­ду.  
  
*  
  
Пос­ле то­го, как они по­зав­тра­кали в ка­фе, они вер­ну­лись до­мой. Се­верин си­дел в крес­ле и иг­рал в свои ви­део иг­ры. Себ­би ска­зал, что это его пле­мян­ник и что се­год­ня он но­чу­ет у них, по­тому что его ро­дите­лям нуж­но по­быть на­еди­не.  
  
\- Хо­чешь по­иг­рать со мной? – спро­сил Ри­чард, ус­тав смот­реть на Се­вери­на. – Мы мо­жем по­соби­рать пазл.  
\- Бля­яять, - про­вор­чал Се­верин и Ри­чард нах­му­рил­ся.  
\- Не вы­ражать­ся, - ска­зал па­па.  
\- Ма­ма раз­ре­ша­ет мне ру­гать­ся, - плю­нул маль­чик и при­бавил звук в сво­их ви­део иг­рах.  
\- Что ж, я не твоя ма­ма и это мой дом. Не ма­терись или мне при­дёт­ся выб­ро­сить те­бя на ули­цу, где ты и про­ведёшь всю ночь.  
\- Вы не сдел… - от­ве­тил Се­верин, но тут же про­мям­лил: - Прос­ти­те.  
  
Па­поч­ка выг­ля­дел бе­зум­но до­воль­ным.  
  
  
\- У ме­ня есть мяг­кие иг­рушки, - ска­зал Ри­чард. – Мы мо­жем по­иг­рать с ни­ми.  
  
Се­верин от­ло­жил свою иг­ру и Ри­чард, рас­плыв­шись в счас­тли­вой улыб­ке, по­казал ему свою ком­на­ту и ящик с мяг­ки­ми зве­рята­ми. На са­мом де­ле он иг­рал толь­ко с зай­чи­ком – ста­рым по­дар­ком ма­моч­ки – и тиг­ром Себ­би, по­дарен­ным маль­чи­ку, ког­да муж­чи­на про­пал на дол­гое вре­мя и дол­жен был быть в боль­ни­це, по­тому что кто-то по­кале­чил его.  
  
\- А у те­бя есть ль­вы? – спро­сил Се­верин, ро­ясь в ящи­ке с иг­рушка­ми и рас­ки­дывая их че­рез пле­чо. Ри­чард по­жал пле­чами и взгля­нул на не­боль­шую куч­ку у под­но­жия сво­ей кро­вати.  
  
\- Па­поч­ка ку­пил всё это для ме­ня. Толь­ко вот я не иг­раю с ни­ми, - от­ве­тил Ри­чард. Он взял сво­его тиг­рёнка с кро­вати, ведь он иг­рал толь­ко с ним. Его за­яц уже раз­ва­ливал­ся и был весь в пят­нах, и выг­ля­дело это урод­ли­во.  
  
\- Окей. Кру­то. Я бу­ду пло­хим пар­нем, я гость, - ска­зал Се­верин и взял ль­вен­ка, ко­торо­го на­шел. – Как зо­вут это­го ль­ва?  
  
Ри­чард с удив­ле­ни­ем ус­та­вил­ся на не­го. Се­верин вздох­нул.  
\- Раз­ве ты не по­дарил ему имя?  
  
Ри­чард пот­ряс го­ловой и по­менял тиг­ра на ма­лень­кую че­репа­ху. Она бы­ла кра­сивой из все­го, что он мог най­ти, и бы­ла бли­же всех. Тиг­ры не мог­ли сра­жать­ся со ль­ва­ми. Ри­чард счи­тал это не­чес­тным.  
  
\- Нет. Че­репа­ху зо­вут Гор­чичка, - ска­зал Ри­чард и под­нял иг­рушку, по­казы­вая её Се­вери­ну.  
  
\- Это са­мое гей­ское, что про­ис­хо­дило со мной, - про­бор­мо­тал Се­верин. Од­нажды па­па ска­зал, что гей оз­на­ча­ет, что ко­му-то нра­вят­ся дру­гие маль­чи­ки, а иног­да это мо­жет зна­чить, что кто-то прос­то счас­тлив, по­это­му Ри­чард ре­шил, что Се­верин был счас­тлив, и улыб­нулся. – Уф… ль­ва бу­дут звать… хм… Рип­пер! Да. Рип­пер, - Се­верин про­рычал имя, на­падая тиг­ром на че­репа­ху Ри­чар­да.  
  
Ри­чард за­виз­жал и упал на свою кро­вать, пя­тясь на­зад от Се­вери­на, ко­торый го­нял­ся за ним. Он хи­хикал и был бе­зум­но рад, что взрос­лый маль­чик иг­рал с ним. Бы­ло бы скуч­но, ес­ли бы кто-то при­шёл к не­му в дом и иг­рал бы толь­ко в ви­део иг­ры.  
  
  
\- Вер­нись сю­да! – про­рычал Се­верин, ког­да Ри­чард выс­ко­чил из ком­на­ты и пос­коль­знул­ся на по­лови­це, пы­та­ясь убе­жать. Па­поч­ка и Себ­би бы­ли на ди­ване, Ри­чард уви­дел их, ког­да пос­коль­знул­ся на сво­их нос­ках и за­путал­ся в ло­дыж­ках. Муж­чи­ны пе­рес­та­ли це­ловать­ся, и па­па бро­сил­ся в сто­рону сы­на.  
  
  
Ри­чард си­дел и сти­рал слё­зы, смот­ря на свои но­ги и стя­гивая нос­ки. Он уро­нил Гор­чичку и те­перь она ва­лялась где-то по­одаль от сво­его хо­зя­ина.  
  
  
Се­верин во­шёл, за­мед­ляя шаг, и чуть не вре­зал­ся в Се­басть­яна.  
  
\- Ёпт, ты здесь все­го лишь час, а уже вы­зыва­ешь проб­ле­мы, - про­вор­чал Себ.  
  
\- Он спот­кнул­ся! – нас­та­ивал Се­верин, при­жимая ль­ва к се­бе и ста­новясь от это­го мо­ложе, чем был на са­мом де­ле. Сей­час у не­го бы­ло не­вин­но-дет­ское ли­цо. – По­чему дя­дя Себ мо­жет ру­гать­ся?  
  
\- Он взрос­лый, - па­па за­фик­си­ровал ло­дыж­ку и Ри­чард на­чал пла­кать. Его ло­дыж­ка пуль­си­рова­ла. Ему бы­ло боль­но ше­велить но­гой. Он хо­тел ска­зать, что чушь ка­кая, он не убе­жит от Се­вери­на, по­тому что он по­кале­чил­ся, что они иг­ра­ли, но, ког­да Ри­чард пы­тал­ся ска­зать что-ли­бо, он на­чинал пла­кать, ску­лить и сто­нать.  
  
\- Иди в свою ком­на­ту и ос­та­вай­ся там, - про­шипел па­па ядо­витым го­лосом. – Мы по­гово­рим с то­бой, ког­да бу­дем го­товы.  
  
Се­верин про­мям­лил что-то не­раз­борчи­вое, пос­мотрел на Ри­чар­да грус­тны­ми гла­зами и, вый­дя на­зад в ко­ридор, поп­лёлся в ком­на­ту маль­чи­ка.  
  
Па­поч­ка под­нял сы­на и стал пок­ры­вать его ли­цо по­целу­ями, умо­ляя пе­рес­тать пла­кать. Себ­би дос­тал из хо­лодиль­ни­ка лёд, по­ложил его на ушиб Ри­чар­да, пос­та­вил но­гу маль­чи­ка на стул, что­бы ло­дыж­ка не опух­ла, и поз­во­лил ре­бён­ку пос­мотреть вмес­те с ни­ми фильм. Ки­но бы­ло о су­пер­ге­ро­ях, но Ри­чард про­дол­жал шмы­гать но­сом и пла­кать, по­это­му не очень сле­дил за иг­рой ак­тё­ров.  
  
  
\- Мо­жет, Се­вери­ну там скуч­но? – спро­сил он, как толь­ко за­кон­чи­лись фи­наль­ные тит­ры.  
  
Па­па кив­нул и при­жал Ри­чар­да к се­бе поб­ли­же. Ри­чард уб­рал свою ло­дыж­ку со сту­ла и прив­стал. В ос­новном, он ста­рал­ся опи­рать­ся на пра­вую но­гу, по­это­му ему не бы­ло так уж боль­но. Он поп­ро­бовал сде­лать шаг и вздрог­нул.  
  
  
\- Он проб­ле­ма? Мы иг­ра­ли. Я ни­ког­да не ос­тавлял Гор­чичку на по­лу. Так зо­вут че­репа­ху. Рин наз­вал ль­ва Рип­пе­ром и мы иг­ра­ли, - объ­яс­нил Ри­чард, прих­ра­мывая и ища под ди­ваном свою че­репаш­ку. Это бы­ла не­боль­шая иг­рушка, при­мер­но в два ра­за боль­ше его ла­доней. Он взгля­нул на па­пу, ко­торый хо­дил за ним, и грус­тно вздох­нул, со­об­щив, что со­бира­ет­ся к се­бе в ком­на­ту.  
  
  
Кое-как до­воло­чив свою боль­ную но­гу до дет­ской, Ри­чард на­конец-то от­крыл дверь и за­шёл внутрь. В му­сор­ном вед­ре ва­лялись иг­рушки, ко­торые он раз­бро­сал по всей ком­на­те. Се­верин си­дел на кро­вати, при­жав по­душ­ку к гру­ди и ус­та­вив­шись в сте­ну.  
  
\- Те­перь ты мо­жешь вый­ти, Рин, - ска­зал па­па, стоя у две­ри. Се­верин мор­гнул и пос­мотрел сна­чала на Ри­чар­да, а по­том на Джи­ма.  
\- Прос­ти за… за то, что я нат­во­рил, - про­бор­мо­тал он и об­нял Ри­чар­да. – Я не хо­чу боль­ше иг­рать. Прос­ти.  
  
Весь ос­та­ток ве­чера Ри­чард смот­рел на Се­вери­на, иг­ра­юще­го в ви­део иг­ры.  
  
*  
  
Этой ночью Се­верин спал на по­лу в ком­на­те Ри­чар­да на ста­рень­ком мат­ра­се под мно­жес­твом оде­ял.  
  
Ночью Ри­чар­ду прис­нился кош­мар. Сон был про ма­му и её пло­хого пар­ня. Ри­чар­ду сни­лось, что па­поч­ка был зме­ем, ко­торый дви­гал­ся по его пе­нису и вы­ше, по жи­воту и ру­кам, и уже был го­тов уку­сить го­лову Ри­чар­да, ког­да маль­чик прос­нулся.  
  
  
За­быв, что Се­верин был в его ком­на­те, он выс­ко­чил из пос­те­ли и не­ча­ян­но нас­ту­пил блон­ди­ну на грудь, зас­та­вив то­го прос­нуть­ся с кри­ком. Ло­дыж­ка Ри­чар­да по-преж­не­му бо­лела и он на­чал пла­кать.  
  
  
Се­верин по­пытал­ся ус­по­ко­ить его, но, ка­залось, Ри­чард не мог пе­рес­тать пла­кать. Он был так на­пуган из-за то­го, что Се­верин воз­не­нави­дит его, пос­чи­тав глу­пым ре­бён­ком, что зап­ла­кал силь­нее преж­не­го.   
  
  
\- Всё хо­рошо, - ска­зал Се­верин, об­ни­мая Ри­чар­да, его го­лос был гус­тым и ве­ял па­никой. – Ри­чи… Твой па­па зо­вёт те­бя зай­чи­ком, мож­но и мне? Зай­чик. Это… Это так под­хо­дит те­бе. Ма­ма зо­вет ме­ня ль­вом. Не знаю по­чему. Она ска­зала, что это по­тому что я сме­лый, но ведь в дей­стви­тель­нос­ти это не так, ага. Моя сес­тра пу­га­ет ме­ня.  
  
  
Слу­шая рас­сказ Се­вери­на о его жиз­ни, Ри­чард пос­те­пен­но ус­по­ко­ил­ся. Он был та­ким ин­те­рес­ным, не то что Ри­чард.  
  
  
\- Ты грус­тишь? – спро­сил Ри­чард, зас­тавляя Се­вери­на за­лезть с ним на кро­вать. – Я мо­гу сде­лать с то­бой то, что де­ла­ет мо­его па­пу счас­тли­вым.  
  
Се­верин взгля­нул на не­го.  
\- И что же ты де­ла­ешь для не­го?  
  
\- Я лас­каю его, - ска­зал Ри­чард и прид­ви­нул­ся к Се­вери­ну, ко­торый по­пятил­ся от не­го со стра­хом в гла­зах.  
  
\- Ч-что это?  
  
\- Это ког­да я за­совы­ваю в рот его член, - по­яс­нил брю­нет. – Сде­лать это и для те­бя?  
  
  
Се­верин бук­валь­но оце­пенел, ка­залось он да­же не ды­шал от шо­ка.  
  
\- Од­нажды я за­беру те­бя от­сю­да, - по­обе­щал он и по­цело­вал Ри­чар­да в лоб. – Я… Я обе­щаю.  
\- Но я же не хо­чу уход…  
\- Ме­ня это не вол­ну­ет, - про­шипел Се­верин, пре­рывая Ри­чар­да. Ри­чард не был уве­рен по­чему он дол­жен ухо­дить. Па­па был мил с ним и иног­да Себ­би был для не­го как ма­ма, он ус­по­ка­ивал и ох­ра­нял маль­чи­ка. – Те­перь да­вай спать, и не рас­ска­зывай ни­кому, что я был мил с то­бой.  
  
\- Хо­рошо. Я люб­лю те­бя, - ска­зал Ри­чард и зак­рыл свои глаз­ки. Ещё ни­ког­да его сер­дце не би­лось так гром­ко.  
  
  
Се­верин ни­чего не от­ве­тил.  
  
  
*  
  
Ма­ма Се­вери­на заб­ра­ла его на сле­ду­ющий день во вре­мя лен­ча и он сно­ва стал хму­рым. Ут­ром ло­дыж­ка Ри­чар­да бы­ла уже по­луч­ше, так что маль­чиш­ки иг­ра­ли вмес­те.  
  
\- Ты вер­нёшь­ся? – спро­сил Ри­чард.  
\- Я же обе­щал, - от­ве­тил Се­верин. Ри­чард схо­дил в свою ком­на­ту и при­нёс от­ту­да ль­ва, стыд­ли­во от­дав его Се­вери­ну.  
  
Се­верин улыб­нулся и взял иг­рушку, нах­му­рив­шись, лишь ког­да ма­ма за­хихи­кала над ним. Ри­чард об­нял Се­вери­на креп­ко-креп­ко, и блон­дин пот­ре­пал ма­лыша по во­лосам.  
  
  
\- Он нра­вит­ся те­бе? – спро­сил па­поч­ка. Ри­чард кив­нул.  
\- Ух, хмм. Прош­лой ночью я ви­дел кош­мар, и он ус­по­ко­ил ме­ня, - ска­зал Ри­чард, за­тем его ли­цо вы­тяну­лось. – Ой, я же не дол­жен был рас­ска­зывать те­бе, что он был ми­лым со мной.  
\- О, это за­бав­но. Я по­нимаю.  
\- Мож­но он при­дёт к нам в сле­ду­ющие вы­ход­ные? – спро­сил Ри­чард взвол­но­ван­но, прос­ле­довав за па­пой на кух­ню и наб­лю­дая, как он де­ла­ет сан­двич.  
\- Воз­можно не на сле­ду­ющих вы­ход­ных, но ско­ро.  
  
Ри­чард за­хихи­кал и сел на стул. Он был рад, что за­вёл но­вого дру­га. Те­перь у не­го есть два дру­га: Кит­ти и Се­верин. Се­год­ня оп­ре­делён­но был хо­роший день.


End file.
